I'm Not Good Enough For You
by Pretty Mi
Summary: They've finally found love for each other, but what will happen when the Supreme King tries to mess with Jesse's head?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: If I write that I don't own anything, will the bad people wearing suits stop coming at night to bang on the doors?

* * *

Introduction

There are times when love that is meant to be, just doesn't come out right away. There are times when hopes and dreams are crushed because of fear. A perfect example of these times would be the love of Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki.

You see, Jaden was once a prince who was destined to fight the Light of Destruction with the Kind Darkness. Jesse was destined to be the light and pure soul that kept Jaden going and never gave up on him. However, there were their bad points too.

Jaden was once a Supreme King, an evil and ruthless killer of duelists. Jesse was possessed by Yubel, and his soul was tainted forever. There are many secrets being kept from one another because they are simply afraid. They're afraid of what the other will think of them once these secrets are released. And so, begins our story, of how they still found a way to embrace the warmth of love for each other.

"Jesse! What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to say hi and chat a little." Jesse replied. '_I really wish he'd be less oblivious to my feelings. Maybe then, I'd have a chance. But he's innocent and has no idea what 'engaged' means, so I'm fine with just being friends for now. Besides, I'm tainted with the thoughts of Yubel, who possessed me not too long ago. I could never try to get closer to Jaden, considering he was hurt by Yubel._' He thought.

'_Jesse. He's so pure. His soul is so free of any darkness, so unlike mine. I can't risk him being darkened for life. I should just ignore him. It'll hurt and he'll be confused, but it's for the best._' Jaden thought.

Each thought that ran through their heads made them more and more afraid of what would happen if they tried to get closer. Jesse wanted to kiss Jaden and Jaden wanted to passionately hug Jesse, but they held back. Instead, Jaden started acting oblivious and ran off with a shout. "See ya tomorrow, Jess!" He smiled but inside, he was dying. '_How can I ever live with avoiding him forever?_'

'_Jaden. What's wrong? He doesn't know that Yubel possessed me, and yet, he's still avoiding me. What could be wrong?_' Jesse began to worry if Jaden really did know about his past and how he had hurt so many while being Yubel. '_No, he couldn't know! Not even my parents know!_'

So, with tears in their eyes and regret within their hearts, they left each other. Jesse was feeling miserable that he could never be perfect in Jaden's eyes. In reality, Jaden always thought that Jesse was too perfect for him. Jaden was afraid of Jesse finding out about the Supreme King and how he had captured so many souls. He would never be perfect in Jesse's eyes.

* * *

It's ironic and sad. It's hopeless and dramatic. What more is there to say? Will they ever find that love doesn't have to be perfect? Will they ever know of the pain that the other has gone through? Will Jaden ever accept the fact that he's not the only one with dark secrets? Will Jesse be able to assure Jaden that nobody's perfect? I hope you enjoyed this introduction!


	2. The Beginning of It All

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear!

* * *

The Beginning of It All

'Another day, it seems. I haven't seen Jesse in a week. I really miss him. It wouldn't hurt to stay friends with him, right? I guess I could head on over to say hello and joke around at least for a little while.' Jaden thought.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

'Gosh, I haven't seen Jaden since last week. Maybe I should go talk to him. It wouldn't hurt to just talk for a little while. I'm sure he doesn't hate me, right?' Jesse hoped.

Jaden was walking to Jesse's dorm room and right when he was about to knock, Jesse opened the door.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"What the heck!"

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

So, they crashed into each other and were left thinking similar thoughts.

'Was he about to see me?'

"I think he was here to talk to me.'

"So…" Jaden began.

"So…" Jesse went on.

"Why exactly haven't I seen you lately?" Jesse asked.

"You're gonna think this doesn't make sense." Jaden replied with a slight frown. "I have a lot of things that I've kept from you. I guess I'll start with how I'm not all that pure and innocent. I'm actually the host for the Supreme King of Darkness."

"What? You mean you're not perfect?" Jesse questioned. "That's impossible! Nothing could ever make you less perfect in my eyes!"

"But, I-" Jaden began.

"There are no buts to this! As far as I know, you're still more perfect than me!" Jesse shouted with tears brimming in his eyes.

"What do you mean? What could you possibly have that's so bad?" Jaden remarked.

"I'm a host for Yubel and you probably hate me for it because she hurt you." Jesse began to let the tears fall. "And what really hurts is that I could never be good enough for you!"

"Jesse. I've been thinking all this time that I should have been avoiding you. I should have known it was better to have just spoken the truth and get the pain over with. I'm sorry." Jaden began to cry too.

"**I'm so sorry! I love you with all my heart! I can't help it. Every time I'm with you, it seems that a match has been struck inside my heart and I burn up with intense emotions for you!" **They both, surprisingly, said all of this together, at the same time.

"You- you do?" Jaden meekly asked.

"And you love me too?" Jesse inquired.

"YES! That means we can be together!" Jaden suddenly yelled and hugged Jesse with a huge death grip.

"Jaden! Do you realize how happy I am?" Jesse started to cry, but these were tears of joy.

They hugged for at least five minutes until someone just had to ruin the moment.

"Uh, guys? What are you doing?" A curious Obelisk who happened to walk by, asked.

"Nothing! We were just-" Jesse started blushing furiously.

"Having some hugging time!" Jaden finished for him.

"Oh, okay." He left them and their strange manners to themselves.

"You wanna come in?" Jesse offered.

"I'd like that."

They walked into Jesse's room to have some 'fun' in bed. After all, how long can you go without having intimate actions with the one you love? Certainly not a second longer than they had been doing!

* * *

(The next morning)

"Jaden, where have you been?" Syrus questioned.

"Oh, I was sleeping with Jesse." He cheerily replied.

"You were-what?" Syrus obviously didn't take this too well.

"I slept with Jesse." Jaden repeated.

Syrus' response was a faint, and a small wail of despair. He obviously liked Jaden, but never had the courage to say anything or leave any hints. Poor guy.

"Sy? You okay?" Jaden looked worried.

"Wuh? Did you really have sex with Jesse?" Syrus suddenly jumped up.

"No! We were just cuddling and hugging. A few kisses, but that's all." Jaden waved his hands in front of him, in defense.

"But, I really wanted- Never mind." Syrus gave up. The poor guy was still too scared to show any sign of love.

"Okay, then. See you around!" Jaden obliviously ran off to find Jesse.

* * *

(Later, at lunch)

"So, I heard that Jaden's going out with Jesse!" An Obelisk girl whispered.

"No way!"

"Yeah, they are."

"Who said?"

They were gossiping about the rumors they heard of Jaden and Jesse dating.

* * *

"And then I said, 'I was sleeping with Jesse' and Syrus just fainted like that!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well, I had a good reason for fainting! I thought you were having sex with him!" Syrus started to get fidgety.

"Hahaha! That's a good one! I don't think Jaden, here, even knows what you're talking about, Sy." Jesse laughed.

"Actually, I do. Just because I act like a kid, doesn't mean I never took health class!" Jaden pouted.

"Aw, but your innocence is what makes you cute." Jesse playfully smiled.

* * *

(Bedtime)

"So, are you ready?" Jesse asked.

"Don't treat me like a little kid! Of course I'm ready!" Jaden got annoyed.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to rush anything." Jesse checked.

"I mean, if you were to move in permanently with me, others might get suspicious."

"Well, it could take some convincing to let Sy and Hassleberry let me move in with you, but that's alright."

* * *

The next day, Jesse woke to his sweetheart's smiling face. It looked so peaceful, so serene, and free of any pain. He couldn't help but smile and gently touch his face. He placed an affectionate kiss on Jaden's lips and got up.

When Jaden began to stir, he wondered where Jesse had gone. He looked around and got worried.

"Jesse? Where are you?"

"I'm right here. I thought I'd bring you some breakfast and let you sleep in." Jesse came in with a tray and various breakfast items on it. He smiled and gave the tray to Jaden.

"How did my precious love sleep?"

"Great! I was snuggling with you all night!"

Jesse gave him a quick kiss and told him to get dressed when he was done.

"We can go on a date today! We haven't even been on dates yet! We should start or else our relationship would seem strange."

* * *

Jesse took Jaden on a walk around the campus and then lay down for a picnic at a sunny spot between the beach and the woods. Jaden had gotten tried out so Jesse offered to carry him. They were currently running around like there was no tomorrow, and laughing as if the world was happily enjoying life as it was. Too bad that this wouldn't last for long.

When the Supreme King noticed this happiness, he decided it was time to get rid of Jesse. After all, Darkness cannot reign when pure laughter is ringing through with light. On the other hand, Yubel was very happy. She had always wanted to spend time with Jaden, loving her. This just happened to fit her fine, since she was in Jesse's body. When Yubel noticed the dark aura surrounding Jaden, she sent a spark of instinct through to Jesse. She couldn't just telepathically call on him so she chose to let his feelings lead him, and manipulated his feelings so that Jaden wouldn't be hurt.

"Jaden! Wake up! Now!" Jesse shouted. He didn't even know why he was saying that. Jaden was obviously awake and smiling at him.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Jaden looked blankly at Jesse.

"I don't know. Did I?" Jesse felt just as clueless as his love.

'Jesse, you have to listen to me!' Yubel cried.

'Whoa! What are you doing?' Jesse responded, slightly anxious.

'It's about Jaden. He's being slowly taken over by the king. I need you to connect with me so that my powers can be easily transferred to you when you need it.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'I care about Jaden. I still love him, but since I'm in your body, it's as if he loves me too. I'm perfectly content with your love, however, HE isn't. The king doesn't want Jaden to feel happiness or to get close to anyone. He needs darkness and hatred in his heart to fulfill his destiny.'

'What can I do?'

'You can watch over him and protect him from the evils lurking in the world. Keep him away from shadows, loneliness, fear, anger, and all the pains of the world. As long as he feels carefree and safe, the control over HIM will stay secure. I believe in you, Jesse. And if it comes down to it, I'll give you all my strength to bring Jaden out of the darkness.'

'Thank you, Yubel. I guess you really aren't so bad, after all.'

"Um, Jess. You okay? You're kind of spacing out."

"What? Oh, hahaha! I was just thinking about some stuff. You wanna have some ice cream? I'll buy!" Jesse tried his best to keep Jaden in control over HIM.

"Yeah! Let's get some ice cream! I want strawberry!" He gleefully jumped up and down, running full speed ahead, with Jesse being dragged behind him.

"Slow down, you're pulling my arm right out of its socket!" Jesse yelled, but didn't really mean it. Jaden was happy and that's all he could ever ask for. Although, he would prefer it if his arm wasn't being pulled so hard!


	3. Seven Sins and Virtues Are Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I swear!

* * *

The Beginning of It All

'Another day, it seems. I haven't seen Jesse in a week. I really miss him. It wouldn't hurt to stay friends with him, right? I guess I could head on over to say hello and joke around at least for a little while.' Jaden thought.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

'Gosh, I haven't seen Jaden since last week. Maybe I should go talk to him. It wouldn't hurt to just talk for a little while. I'm sure he doesn't hate me, right?' Jesse hoped.

Jaden was walking to Jesse's dorm room and right when he was about to knock, Jesse opened the door.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"What the heck!"

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

So, they crashed into each other and were left thinking similar thoughts.

'Was he about to see me?'

"I think he was here to talk to me.'

"So…" Jaden began.

"So…" Jesse went on.

"Why exactly haven't I seen you lately?" Jesse asked.

"You're gonna think this doesn't make sense." Jaden replied with a slight frown. "I have a lot of things that I've kept from you. I guess I'll start with how I'm not all that pure and innocent. I'm actually the host for the Supreme King of Darkness."

"What? You mean you're not perfect?" Jesse questioned. "That's impossible! Nothing could ever make you less perfect in my eyes!"

"But, I-" Jaden began.

"There are no buts to this! As far as I know, you're still more perfect than me!" Jesse shouted with tears brimming in his eyes.

"What do you mean? What could you possibly have that's so bad?" Jaden remarked.

"I'm a host for Yubel and you probably hate me for it because she hurt you." Jesse began to let the tears fall. "And what really hurts is that I could never be good enough for you!"

"Jesse. I've been thinking all this time that I should have been avoiding you. I should have known it was better to have just spoken the truth and get the pain over with. I'm sorry." Jaden began to cry too.

"**I'm so sorry! I love you with all my heart! I can't help it. Every time I'm with you, it seems that a match has been struck inside my heart and I burn up with intense emotions for you!" **They both, surprisingly, said all of this together, at the same time.

"You- you do?" Jaden meekly asked.

"And you love me too?" Jesse inquired.

"YES! That means we can be together!" Jaden suddenly yelled and hugged Jesse with a huge death grip.

"Jaden! Do you realize how happy I am?" Jesse started to cry, but these were tears of joy.

They hugged for at least five minutes until someone just had to ruin the moment.

"Uh, guys? What are you doing?" A curious Obelisk who happened to walk by, asked.

"Nothing! We were just-" Jesse started blushing furiously.

"Having some hugging time!" Jaden finished for him.

"Oh, okay." He left them and their strange manners to themselves.

"You wanna come in?" Jesse offered.

"I'd like that."

They walked into Jesse's room to have some 'fun' in bed. After all, how long can you go without having intimate actions with the one you love? Certainly not a second longer than they had been doing!

* * *

(The next morning)

"Jaden, where have you been?" Syrus questioned.

"Oh, I was sleeping with Jesse." He cheerily replied.

"You were-what?" Syrus obviously didn't take this too well.

"I slept with Jesse." Jaden repeated.

Syrus' response was a faint, and a small wail of despair. He obviously liked Jaden, but never had the courage to say anything or leave any hints. Poor guy.

"Sy? You okay?" Jaden looked worried.

"Wuh? Did you really have sex with Jesse?" Syrus suddenly jumped up.

"No! We were just cuddling and hugging. A few kisses, but that's all." Jaden waved his hands in front of him, in defense.

"But, I really wanted- Never mind." Syrus gave up. The poor guy was still too scared to show any sign of love.

"Okay, then. See you around!" Jaden obliviously ran off to find Jesse.

* * *

(Later, at lunch)

"So, I heard that Jaden's going out with Jesse!" An Obelisk girl whispered.

"No way!"

"Yeah, they are."

"Who said?"

They were gossiping about the rumors they heard of Jaden and Jesse dating.

* * *

"And then I said, 'I was sleeping with Jesse' and Syrus just fainted like that!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well, I had a good reason for fainting! I thought you were having sex with him!" Syrus started to get fidgety.

"Hahaha! That's a good one! I don't think Jaden, here, even knows what you're talking about, Sy." Jesse laughed.

"Actually, I do. Just because I act like a kid, doesn't mean I never took health class!" Jaden pouted.

"Aw, but your innocence is what makes you cute." Jesse playfully smiled.

* * *

(Bedtime)

"So, are you ready?" Jesse asked.

"Don't treat me like a little kid! Of course I'm ready!" Jaden got annoyed.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to rush anything." Jesse checked.

"I mean, if you were to move in permanently with me, others might get suspicious."

"Well, it could take some convincing to let Sy and Hassleberry let me move in with you, but that's alright."

* * *

The next day, Jesse woke to his sweetheart's smiling face. It looked so peaceful, so serene, and free of any pain. He couldn't help but smile and gently touch his face. He placed an affectionate kiss on Jaden's lips and got up.

When Jaden began to stir, he wondered where Jesse had gone. He looked around and got worried.

"Jesse? Where are you?"

"I'm right here. I thought I'd bring you some breakfast and let you sleep in." Jesse came in with a tray and various breakfast items on it. He smiled and gave the tray to Jaden.

"How did my precious love sleep?"

"Great! I was snuggling with you all night!"

Jesse gave him a quick kiss and told him to get dressed when he was done.

"We can go on a date today! We haven't even been on dates yet! We should start or else our relationship would seem strange."

* * *

Jesse took Jaden on a walk around the campus and then lay down for a picnic at a sunny spot between the beach and the woods. Jaden had gotten tried out so Jesse offered to carry him. They were currently running around like there was no tomorrow, and laughing as if the world was happily enjoying life as it was. Too bad that this wouldn't last for long.

When the Supreme King noticed this happiness, he decided it was time to get rid of Jesse. After all, Darkness cannot reign when pure laughter is ringing through with light. On the other hand, Yubel was very happy. She had always wanted to spend time with Jaden, loving her. This just happened to fit her fine, since she was in Jesse's body. When Yubel noticed the dark aura surrounding Jaden, she sent a spark of instinct through to Jesse. She couldn't just telepathically call on him so she chose to let his feelings lead him, and manipulated his feelings so that Jaden wouldn't be hurt.

"Jaden! Wake up! Now!" Jesse shouted. He didn't even know why he was saying that. Jaden was obviously awake and smiling at him.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Jaden looked blankly at Jesse.

"I don't know. Did I?" Jesse felt just as clueless as his love.

'Jesse, you have to listen to me!' Yubel cried.

'Whoa! What are you doing?' Jesse responded, slightly anxious.

'It's about Jaden. He's being slowly taken over by the king. I need you to connect with me so that my powers can be easily transferred to you when you need it.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'I care about Jaden. I still love him, but since I'm in your body, it's as if he loves me too. I'm perfectly content with your love, however, HE isn't. The king doesn't want Jaden to feel happiness or to get close to anyone. He needs darkness and hatred in his heart to fulfill his destiny.'

'What can I do?'

'You can watch over him and protect him from the evils lurking in the world. Keep him away from shadows, loneliness, fear, anger, and all the pains of the world. As long as he feels carefree and safe, the control over HIM will stay secure. I believe in you, Jesse. And if it comes down to it, I'll give you all my strength to bring Jaden out of the darkness.'

'Thank you, Yubel. I guess you really aren't so bad, after all.'

"Um, Jess. You okay? You're kind of spacing out."

"What? Oh, hahaha! I was just thinking about some stuff. You wanna have some ice cream? I'll buy!" Jesse tried his best to keep Jaden in control over HIM.

"Yeah! Let's get some ice cream! I want strawberry!" He gleefully jumped up and down, running full speed ahead, with Jesse being dragged behind him.

"Slow down, you're pulling my arm right out of its socket!" Jesse yelled, but didn't really mean it. Jaden was happy and that's all he could ever ask for. Although, he would prefer it if his arm wasn't being pulled so hard!


	4. Jaden Gives Up, Jesse Gives In?

Jaden Gives Up, Jesse Gives In?

"Uh, why am I not wearing clothes, Jesse?"

"I just want to go to sleep right now. We'll talk later."

"No! I want to hear what you were thinking, taking off my clothes while I was asleep and vulnerable!" Jaden sat up and glared at him, forgetting that he still hadn't put anything on.

"Fine. I just had a sudden urge that I couldn't overcome. It was like I couldn't control myself."

"Oh, so you were being horny?" Jaden smirked a little.

"Of course not! No, I wasn't!" Jesse blushed and started frantically waving his arms in defense.

"Actually, I possessed you." A deep voice boomed throughout the room.

"What?" Jesse was stunned.

"I sent my vibes to you and was able to gain temporary control. However, I can only do that when you let your guard down." Jaden's lips moved but the words were from deep inside his mind.

"Why do you have to keep coming out?! And what am I supposed to call you, anyway?"

"You can call me Dark Jaden since I am his past life. As for my talks with you, I thought you enjoyed them?"

"I don't! It takes energy away from my friend!"

"Oh? Your friend, you say? Are you sure there's nothing more? Remember, I can give you anything you desire. My powers know no limits." A smirk spread across his lips, sending Jesse into a fit of shivers.

"There-there's nothing I want!" Jesse knew he was fooling himself. He couldn't admit it though. It would be weakening. He had to stay strong. He just had to.

"Enough of this! Jesse, use my powers to send him back." Yubel sounded.

"Right." Jesse glowed a silver color before he held out his hand toward Dark Jaden. The light swirled around until he passed out.

* * *

"Did he do it again?" Jaden wasn't scared, just annoyed. "Honestly, how many times does he have to do that in one day?"

"I don't know. But, it gave me a chance to think things over and get some answers. I'm not good enough for you, Jaden. I can't protect you from your dark side. If I can't save the one I claim to love, what's the point of even trying?" Jesse was depressed. Jaden knew that, and yet, a part of him wanted this. He wanted Jesse to stop loving him. Why? He couldn't figure out.

"I'll just move back into my own room, then. I guess I'll see you around?" Jaden made a move to stand up, only to be harshly slammed back into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jaden was slightly afraid. Jesse had never been so rough with him before; it was almost enough to break his heart.

He looked up and saw golden eyes. He saw in Jesse's eyes, not the usual captivating green orbs, but the possessed eyes of his own dark self.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving Jesse what he always wanted, even if he denies it." His voice; it was a snarl, a growl, harsh. Jaden knew he couldn't escape.

The only hope was for Yubel to show up. But, she didn't.

"If you're wondering what happened to Yubel, I just knocked her out for the next few hours. You'd be surprised what spiritual energy can do." That voice was so predatory, it made Jaden shudder unpleasantly.

"What are you going to do to me?" he whimpered. Jaden figured that if it was going to happen, he might as well know what it is.

"Are you giving up already? I thought I could have more fun with you. You should know what I'm about to give to Jesse. Your precious innocence. Yes, you did have innocence and perfection, despite being my host. Jesse was the only one who could see that, though." He only showed the slightest of emotions. There was a glint in his eyes, that of a hunter's.

Jaden gave up. He knew it was inevitable, so why try to avoid it? It would satisfy Jesse, at least. So, he just lay still and let him do whatever he wanted.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Jesse had no memories of what had happened last night. Jaden, on the other hand, was permanently traumatized. Jesse had a heck of a lot to offer! Hmm. Pain. It seemed to fit the sadistic nature of Dark Jaden.

"Jay? Is something wrong? You okay?" Of course, having no memory of the occurrences the night before, Jesse was concerned and determined to make whoever hurt Jaden in any way, pay.

"N-no. I'm j-just f-f-fine. Really."

It was obvious that he wasn't. He was weak. He had been violated. The question was, by whom?

"You know you can tell me anything. We can't give up on our love just yet! We need to keep pressing forward and never give in!" Jesse tried to lighten the mood and encourage Jaden. So far, it wasn't working.

"Easy for you to say." Jaden grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Jaden, being the nervous wreck that he is, was having a sort of edginess. A fear panic, if you will. He feared Jesse. What he could do to him. What he had done to him. And Jesse didn't even know it.

Backing away slowly, Jaden slid out of the covers of the blanket and ran out. He even forgot that he wasn't wearing anything! Luckily, no one saw him as he ran back to his dorm room.

Jesse had just noticed the lack of clothing when he looked down after Jaden left. He quickly threw on his clothes and ran after him.

'Soon, very soon. I will have what I require and Jesse will have what he desires.' That thought wasn't heard as Jesse desperately tried to get Jaden to open the door.

"No! Please go away! I don't want to see you ever again! Leave me alone!" Jaden could be heard crying his eyes out.

Jesse was near tears himself. What had he done to make Jaden so upset?

"Please, tell me what I did! I know I did something to you! What did I do?! How badly did I hurt you?! Please just tell me, even if you can't forgive me! I need to know the pain my little angel has been put through!" Jesse burst into tears too. He knew Jaden was listening carefully, and he waited.

The door was opened and a shirtless Jaden was revealed. He had gotten his pants on, but had tearstains on his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy.

He bent down and hugged Jesse, letting the activities of last night spill from his lips. When he finished, Jesse was so angry at himself, you could have sworn you could see his face contort into a pained expression while fire would be burning from him, inside out.

Jesse hugged back. He was actually expecting Jaden to run away and never even speak to him again. But, was he saw next, could have easily shocked that thought out of his head.

Jaden leaned up to kiss him as he pulled him up from the ground. His words were not what were expected, not at all. "It's okay, if you're really sorry. I can always forgive you no matter what. I still love you. But, how did it feel, to give in? I mean, I've already given up. I'm yours no matter what, now. The only question is, have you given in? Like Dark Jaden said, have you given in to your lust and desires yet? Because I've given up, and I already belong to you. Do whatever you wish to me, because I, for one, cannot feel anymore. My emotions, my love, my body; they all belong to you now." He spoke these words softly, and purposefully.

Was Jaden really gone already? Did he really give up already? What will Jesse say? What will Jesse do?

* * *

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND MY DEEP MEANINGS. Also, please check out my poll!


	5. Jesse's Decision: I'm Going To Fight!

Jesse's Decision: I'm Going To Fight!

_How could this have happened? _

_Where did I go wrong?_

_Who would have guessed it?_

_I bet he knew all along!_

_These lonely moments are now filled with tears._

_My sweat, my blood, my pain, and my fears._

_I really believed that I could trust him._

_And look what he's gone and done._

_I wanted Jesse._

_He wanted me._

_We were happy._

_Together and forever to be._

_But he just had to come._

_He destroyed all that we've done._

_Untied the knots of trust and love._

_That took so long to build._

_All these wasted moments in time._

_I can't help but mourn the losses that are mine._

_Take care of no one._

_Everyone is nothing to me._

_I care for no one._

_No time to debate or see._

_This is who I am._

_This is what I'm supposed to do._

_Care about the only one to ever matter to me._

_That's what I said._

_Love breaks like a fragile thread._

_Dark Jaden came._

_He took what was mine._

_I never saw it coming._

_But I guess it's too late to pine._

_Longing for something that's too far away._

_Wanting for someone who's not here today._

_Isn't it lovely?_

_To just stay here and mope._

_Worry-free and just give up all hope._

_Never again will I ever love._

_My heart was never mine to give anyway._

_Jesse cares nothing for me anymore._

_And that's the way it should be._

_Dark Jaden is now in control._

_My body is possessed._

_Is Jesse really so uncaring?_

_With my body he's so obsessed?_

_While they're out there having fun._

_I'm here alone and with no one._

_Here is where I'm depressed, and far away from the rest._

_I feel like I'm melting._

_He's really gone too far._

_He tried to lure my lover in._

_He took what belongs to me._

_Jesse…_

_If you can hear me._

_Please answer my question._

_Do you really love me?_

_Did you really ever care?_

_Because I need you right now._

_I need you here._

_Jesse…_

_What's wrong?_

* * *

Jesse lay there thinking. He was lost, utterly and completely lost. What had happened to Jaden? Was this another trick of Dark Jaden's? But how was it so convincing? It couldn't have really been Jaden, could it?

Jaden was strong. He would never give in. Jesse knew it. He would be fighting inside. _'And I'll be with Jaden, fighting from the outside. I know he's still there. Somewhere in the shadows. I'll look for him by dreaming, I'll search through all my_ _thoughts. Nothing is going to come between my lover and me.'_ Jesse was determined.

"What was that?! I thought I just heard something. Is someone there?" He looked around the room. There was no one. He went back to thinking.

'_Can you hear me?'_ There was that voice again! Jesse's eyes flew open and scanned the room.

"Who are you?! Show yourself! This isn't funny!"

'_I only want to help. Please let me help, Jesse. Jesse…'_

He listened closer, straining his ears. It sounded like, like Yubel! "Yubel?"

'_He needs us.'_

"Who? Jaden?"

'_Yes, he needs us.'_

"What can we do?" Yubel materialized in front of him.

"We can use my powers. There's a spell called the Memorabilia Search. It is an archaic spell used by mages, wizards, witches, fairies, and the like. I, however, can manage a similar spell using your duel spirit. Your spirit is connected to Jaden's. If I can manage this spell, you can talk to him."

"Wow, really? That's pretty cool." Jesse blinked a few times. "But wait a minute. How does it work?"

Yubel chuckled, "I was just about to explain it to you, no need to rush. Alright, so you just have to willingly let me absorb your energy and I'll handle the rest, okay? Unfortunately, you'll feel exhausted later and I won't be able to use this spell for another 24 hours."

"Well, that's fine, I guess. But, what should I say to Jaden?"

Yubel thought for a moment. "Just say what you feel. You were recently thinking about fighting inside out to save him, right? Tell him the plan, if you have one."

"That could work. So, let's get started." Jesse held out his hand.

Yubel shook her head, "No, not like that. We have to do something that only you and Jaden would do."

Jesse's eyes widened for a second, before his opened his mouth to protest. "What are you talking about? I can't have sex with you! It wouldn't be right!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I don't mean something as personal as that. Just an intimate hug or a quick kiss, as long as you've never done that with anyone else and will never do it with anyone else."

Jesse relaxed before blushing. "Well, okay. But, just a small peck, okay?"

He leaned forward and slowly parted his lips. Yubel also leaned forward and parted her lips. They met in a brief, but sure, kiss. Jesse pulled back to see Yubel glowing.

"Varei deler condk evyi sondf calle. Madyi com soga hep ags. Jaden paley forage ao." She whispered softly.

"Now, bring me closer to him. Come, Jesse. Do you not wish to speak with him?"

Jesse found himself in a dark, empty abyss. There was practically nothing there, just blank space, like a vacuum. He looked around, finding nothing, save himself.

"Jesse… What's wrong?"

"Was that Jaden's voice?!" He whipped his head around to come face to face with the one he was searching for.

"Jaden! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He ran to him and gave him a quick squeeze to ensure that he was really there.

"J-jesse?" Jaden seemed shocked. "I was calling for you, but I didn't really think you'd come!" He hugged him again.

"Of course I'd come! Listen, we need to get a plan to get Dark Jaden out. Any ideas?"

"Um, we could ask him?" Jaden tried, he really did.

Jesse sighed. "Now's not the time for your cuteness, as much as I want to embrace you because of it. We have to think seriously. What is one of his weaknesses? Or all of them, preferably."

Jaden looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, he is sensitive to light. He doesn't particularly like romance and the idea of kindness. He's cruel to everyone to make sure that he stays strong." Jaden rambled on for a bit. Jesse only listened, nodding his head in understanding.

Finally, Jesse stopped him. "And also, he's not really one for strong emotion from a deep connecti-"

"Okay, what should we try?" Thinking long and hard, Jesse came up with a plan. A plan so foolproof, he was grinning maniacally from ear to neck. And that's not usually good.

"Jesse? Hello, Earth to Jesse!" Waving his hands around, Jaden realized that Jesse wasn't going to snap out of it any time soon. So, he plopped down and waited. While he was looking through his cards, Jesse's voice shocked him suddenly out of thought.

"I HAVE A PLAN! AN INGENIOUS PLAN SO BRILLIANT, I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET IT FAIL!" The boom of his voice made Jaden leap a mile high into the air.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"

"Oh, sorry, Jay. Didn't see ya there!" He gave a sheepish grin, matched with an apologetic look.

Jaden sighed, exasperated. "Honestly, sometimes, I don't even know why you're the dominant one." He groaned.

He pouted. "Oh, come on, Jaden! You know you like it! Besides, I have a great plan! It's one that will blow your pants off! Maybe even your boxers!"

"Oh, great. I'm stuck with a pervert for a boyfriend! Why me?!" He moaned out to the empty space.

"You're hot like that. I wouldn't mind having sex right now. You moaning my name, hearing your whimpers are so satisfying. I also happen to enjoy your screams of helpless ecstasy." He gave a seductive smirk.

"Jesse, I'm warning you. Go too far and I'll break up with you, get depressed, binge drink at bars all night, start cutting constantly, become a sex toy for everyone but you, get a male pregnancy, have crazy hissy fit mood swings, drink and cut more, take anti-depressant pills, go driving around drunk, and finally, throw myself off the nearest cliff when I break down, screaming _your_ name in agony!" Jaden had unbelievably said all this in one breath, and it left Jesse pondering.

'What does he do at night, anyway? I wonder where he learned all that emo stuff.'

Oh, yes. It really got Jesse thinking. "What the heck are you saying?! You can't do that! If you even try so much as one sip of liquor and go driving, I'm going to do all that you just said, and more!" He huffed, obviously as angry as Satan when the angels came and told him that he never existed to non-Christians.

"I was just kidding. Jeez, one moment you're acting like a sugar-high serial killer, next minute, you're talking like the Apocalypse was yesterday! By the way, there was an Apocalypse last week in some unknown dimension. Dark Jaden said something about the life forms being too needy and dependent on each other to last for much longer. I think he killed them off by stealing some rare gem that they needed to worship, resulting in havoc, causing them to turn on each other."

Jesse blinked. "Why do I need to know this?"

Jaden just shrugged. "I thought it was a good conversational starter. So, back to that awesome plan of yours. What is it?"

Jesse snapped his fingers and spun around, a wide grin on his face once again. "We're gonna force him out!"

Jaden slapped his forehead, hard. Then, he took a deep breath. "Jesse, let's think this over for some more time, okay? That is a good plan, I really like it. Although, I can't help but to notice a few flaws."

Jesse cocked his head. "What flaws? My plan is ingenious! Nothing can defeat it! Posolutely, absotively nothing!"

He sweatdropped, "Umm, how do I say this? Okay, deep breath, Jaden. Slowly, easily, there we go. Whoo." He sucked in breath after breath and released it slowly. Finally, he turned his attention back to his crazed-at-the-moment lover.

In a soft, sensible voice, he spoke. "Your plan won't work because Dark Jaden is too strong; besides, you haven't even told me how you plan to force him out."

Jesse raised his head and smiled sincerely. He shook his head in a calm manner and began again. "Okay, so what I was trying to convey was that we could find something that he can't stand and bring it in here. Yubel gave me the connection to talk to you here. However, I'll be weak for another 24 hours, as will Yubel."

"That could actually work, Jesse! You're a genius! I'm sorry I ever doubted you!" He childishly clung onto him until breathing became a problem for our poor little Jesse.

"Thanks, I get it already. Please allow me to retain the indispensable gaseous substance that which my body requires to subsist."

"Huh? When did you get so smart?" He blinked cutely.

"Oh, that. You see, I tend to say big words when I'm lying, feeling depressed, angry, or dying."

"Hmph! I wasn't choking you that much!" Jaden huffed in embarrassment.

"Yes, and you unquestionably weren't making an effort to asphyxiate my esophagus, were you now?" He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you only used big words when you lied!" He accused.

"I suppose so. Then again, I'm feeling a bit intelligent at the current moment. Say, you wouldn't happen to know of any side-effects of unnaturally dwelling in this recess for a prolonged period of time, would you?"

"Eh? Come again? You're not making any sense at all, Jess!" He exclaimed.

A sigh, "As you might so eloquently put it, I feel as though I'm speaking to an idiot. Though, I'll admit that I should make an attempt to relate my knowledge towards those less fortunate than myself, have I no shame? I must say, being in the confines of your mind has done wonders to my intellectual level of comprehension. Therefore, I suppose I should be thanking you."

Jaden's mouth hung to the ground at all this. Since when was Jesse so- so?

"-nonsensical, discourteous, or perhaps the word you are rummaging around for is impertinent?"

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"It is quite a talent to have the ability to read others' thoughts and feelings by simply observing the movements of the body and facial expressions, isn't it? I should be taking my leave now, dear companion of mine. Pray tell, we shall meet again."

With that said, Jesse disappeared out of Jaden's mind. Before having a chance to even try to get what he was saying, Jaden collapsed in exhaustion.

His last thought, 'What was I thinking, letting him come here?'

XXXXXXXXX

Yubel sat by Jesse's body, awaiting his soul's return. "Maybe his soul couldn't handle the spell?" Yubel panicked for a moment. Just then, his body glowed and he returned.

"Y-yubel? Where am I?"

"You're back with me. How did the talk with Jaden go?"

"I don't remember. Did something go wrong?"

"Hmm, that is strange. What was the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I was kissing you?"

"You remember nothing of your chat with Jaden?!" She asked incredulously.

"No, I don't. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I must check the spell again."

"Oh, wait. Didn't you say that we should be feeling weak after it?"

"Yes, I'm not sure why we both still have strength. You should have collapsed by now."

* * *

'Why did I lead him here, of all places? I knew he couldn't handle it. This realm is too strong for a new person to try. Jesse never stood a chance against the **Fluctuating Realm**. Now, I have to feel whatever he's feeling and he'll lose all short term memory after the events of the Memorabilia Search spell Yubel used.'


End file.
